


Dirty Deeds

by trancer



Category: Bionic Woman (2007), Gossip Girl
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a bad girl just wants to get laid. Sometimes, she just wants to take over the world. Sarah and Georgina plan to do both. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/182901">"Sick & Beautiful"</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/182902">"Payback's A Bitch (And So Is Georgina Sparks)"</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds

Sarah stood in the center of the large room. She extended her arms, staring at the young woman standing off to the side. “Well?”

Georgina pulled her sunglasses down to the tip of her nose. It was a cave of some sort, or what used to be. The floors were tiled, racks of computer-type things lined the walls. At the far end of the room was a giant screen at least 20 feet across, there were smaller images inside the screen – scenes from security cameras from all around the world.

“You built a lair?” Georgina gaped incredulously. “What are you – fucking Batman?”

“Technically,” Sarah turned to look at the giant screen. “I didn't build it. I'm leasing from a guy jailed in Kazahkstan.”

“You mean like a time-share of evil?”

Sarah snorted. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Why would you need a lair when you've got a condo in Manhattan?” Georgina crossed her arms across her chest, tilting her hips. She wasn't quite sold. “And who the fuck builds a lair in New Jersey?”

“Exactly,” Sarah bounded towards her like an excited puppy. She stood behind Georgina, placing her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. “Where's your imagination? I've got like a super-computer that can hack into any computer in the world.”

“So?”

“So?” Sarah reached over and pressed some keys on a keyboard. The images on the screen changed, instead of 20 or more separate images, they changed to just one – Serena van der Woodsen. She was sitting outside a Starbuck's, sipping a latte while reading a book. Sarah drew her hands around Georgina's waist, running her nose along the line of an ear. “You wanna get back into Serena's pants?”

Georgina smiled. “Keep talking.”

“Well then, you're gonna need a plan. Now, you can track her every move. Where she goes. Who she talks to. Her emails. Her texts. You can know Serena van der Woodsen better than she knows herself.”

“Isn't this illegal?”

“Do you care?”

“Not really,” she smirked. “What about Jamie?”

Sarah pressed the keys again and the image changed. Jamie Sommers stood before the magazine rack inside a grocery store, one hand holding a basket while the other flipped through a stack of titles.

“What do you think she's reading?”

“'How To Masterbate To The Memory of That Time You Got Fucked by a 17-year-old And Not Feel Guilty'.”

“Is that what you do when I'm not around?” Georgina reached back with her hand, threading her fingers into Sarah's hair. “Masterbate thinking about me.”

“Why?” She slid her hand under Georgina's shirt, under the lacy material of her bra, cupping her breast and pinching a nipple. “When I've got you to do it for me?”

Georgina hissed, curving her hips and grinding them against Sarah's crotch. “Does this lair have a bedroom?”

“You think I'd buy a lair without one?”

**

Georgina flopped down on the bed. She dipped her gold spoon into the opened pint of ice cream, scooping a large spoonful and sliding it into her mouth. While the décor could use some improvements (Georgina thought the place looked like Austin Power's crack den), she was really beginning to like the idea of a lair. It had everything they could possibly need or want – food, free satellite tv, and the biggest, softest bed Georgina had ever had the pleasure to have sex on (they hadn't actually gotten around to sleeping).

Sarah was lying on her stomach, legs pointed towards the headboard, one arm hanging off the edge of the mattress while the other propped her head up, eyes glued to the 40-inch monitor watching Georgina fuck Jamie for like the umpteenth time.

“God,” Georgina rolled her eyes. “You really are obsessed.”

“You wouldn't think that if I'd taped me fucking Serena.”

“True,” she placed the spoon back into the carton and placed it on the nightstand. She rose onto her knees, climbing over Sarah's body and straddling her hips. Placing her hands on Sarah's shoulders, Georgina began a kneading motion with her fingers. “But at least then there'd be something else to watch?”

Sarah shrugged. “I like watching you.”

“Me or Jamie?”

“Both. I mean look at her!” Sarah pointed towards the screen. “She so doesn't want to give in but she refuses to stop herself.”

“That's probably the roofie I slipped in her drink.” She felt Sarah chuckling through her fingertips. “Was Serena that hard to seduce?”

“Fuck no. After a few drinks, she practically dragged me into the bathroom. Serena just doesn't want to admit how much she likes girls. So she looks for any and every excuse she can when she does one.”

“Did you learn that in therapy?” Suddenly, Sarah's shoulders tensed. She could be like that sometimes – hot one minute, cold the next. To Sarah, Georgina was an open book, she didn't hold anything back. To Georgina, Sarah Corvus was still a mystery. It wasn't about trust, Sarah trusted Georgina, it was about psychological scars better left buried because they were too painful to reveal. Someone had hurt Sarah, hurt her bad. Georgina had silently vowed, one day, to make them pay.

When Sarah dipped into one of her moods, Georgina did the one thing that always made Sarah feel better – she changed the subject. “Since we have a lair now, can we have minions?”

“What?”

“You know, guys who run around doing our bidding because, God, I am soo not cleaning this place up. Ooh, even better, sexy minions, with tight, revealing outfits who'll service me sexually with the snap of a finger!”

Sarah rolled over underneath Georgina, placing her hands on Georgina's thighs. “You saying I don't service you sexually?”

“Mmm,” Georgina leaned down, flicked her tongue across the point of Sarah's chin. “You can't be here 24/7. You know how I am. Sometimes a girl needs a little lick-me-up.”

“Is this about the tape? I didn't take you for the jealous type.”

“This isn't about jealousy,” she rose up, grabbing Sarah's hands by the wrists and placing them onto her breasts which Sarah was more than willing to hold on to. “It's about me having something to do while you're away. I can think of nothing better than watching you fuck Serena.”

Sarah licked her lips. She kneaded Georgina's breasts, pinching both nipples hard enough to make Georgina hiss.. and wet, very wet. “I guess,” she leaned up, taking one of the hardening nubs between her lips and pulling until it popped out of her mouth. “It's only fair.”

**

“I,” Serena panted, closing her eyes, “I have a boyfriend.”

“You have a judgmental asshole who calls himself your boyfriend.” Sarah jammed her thigh between Serena's legs harder, pressing her body against Serena's and pinning her to the door. “You deserve better.” She cupped Serena's face, planting butterfly kisses across her lips. “Someone who'd never make you cry.” She flicked her tongue across the open lips. “Who'd never leave you alone.”

She kissed her, deep and hard and hungry. Serena moaned in her mouth. Moaned like having a boyfriend was supposed to mean something to Sarah, moaned like she wanted Sarah to stop because Serena didn't have the strength to.

Sarah had no intention of stopping.

“And I'd always..” she removed one of the hands cupping Serena's face and slid it between them. Serena wasn't wearing panties. “Make sure you came first.”

Serena arched her hips. Lifted a leg and draped it over Sarah's thigh. Her eyes were snapped shut, lips slightly parted, a pained expression on her face like she was trying to 'will' herself to believe she didn't want this. But Sarah wasn't the one grinding her hips on not-my-boyfriend's fingers.

The plan had been for Sarah to seduce Serena. The plan had required no work from Sarah at all. Five minutes after she entered the club, Serena was grabbing her by the hand and pulling her towards the bathroom. Another fight with 'the boyfriend' and Serena was hotter than a cat on a hot tin roof looking for another kitty to scratch her itch.

 _The bedroom, Sarah, take her to the bedroom!_

It had taken everything Sarah had not to make Serena come inside the club, or in the limo to her hotel, or the elevator. She teased and taunted, dangling an orgasm-carrot before Serena, making Serena want it. There'd be no coy 'the lips say no but the eyes say yes', coquettish indecision.

Serena was close.

Sarah withdrew her fingers and pushed her body away from the panting blond.

Serena's eyes snapped open. Sarah was already halfway to the bedroom door. She walked backwards, pulling off her shirt and tossing it onto the floor then worked on the belt. “You want it,” her eyes were dark and smoky in the half-lit room. “Come and get it.”

Serena _wanted_ to leave. She wanted to run out of the hotel suite, run back to Dan, throw herself at his feet and beg for his forgiveness. But, the more she thought about it, the more Serena realized she hadn't really done anything wrong, at least, not _this_ time. Maybe Dan knew about that first time with Sarah, maybe he didn't. Maybe he realized, long before Serena did, that Serena had fallen off the wagon and, this time, she didn't want to get back on. Serena hadn't really done anything wrong, other than a steamy one-night stand she was pretty sure Dan didn't know anything about.

Serena pushed herself off the door and walked towards the bedroom. She peeled herself out of her dress and tossed it towards the area of Sarah's shirt. If she was going to beg for forgiveness? Might as well commit the sin.

**

“Slow down,” Georgina grunted, reaching back to still the motion of Sarah's hips. “This is the best part.”

Georgina was on her stomach facing the television, a pillow wedged under her pelvis while Sarah straddled her hips and rode her like a jockey going for the triple crown. Her previous foray's into video voyeurism were simple affairs – one camera hidden behind a plant or in a closet. Now, with Sarah's money, Georgina put some serious into it. Their newly hired minions planted no less than four cameras in the room; three in a separate corner and one, Georgina's favorite, right over the bed. Sarah mused Georgina had a future as a reality-show producer.

Georgina reached for the remote and turned the sound up.

TV-Sarah was kneeling before the edge of the bed wearing Serena's hips like ear-muffs. Serena, in turn, flailed her arms, fists gripping and pulling at the sheets.

“Oh fuck!” She groaned. Her body bowed, head slamming back onto the mattress. “Oh Blair!”

Georgina cackled like she did the first ten times she watched it. “She's so fucked! She is soo fucked! You think that's why she and Dan broke up? She called out Blair's name while Dan fucked her?”

“It doesn't bother you?” Sarah asked. Watching Georgina watching Serena was hot but Sarah was getting a little impatient at her divided attentions. “That she's calling out Blair's name and not yours?”

“Fuck no! I mean, it should but, Christ, look at her!” She pointed her remote hand at the TV. “She's dating Dan, fucking you while thinking about Blair. And people say *I'm* twisted!”

“That's because..” Sarah slid a hand between Georgina's hips and the pillow beneath them, pressing two fingers hard against Georgina's clit while she increased her thrusting. “You are.”

“Tru.. oh fuck,” Georgina dropped the remote onto the floor. Curled her fingers over the edge of the mattress and gripped tight. Playtime was over. “I just..” She panted with every hard, bed shaking jut of Sarah's hips. “Figured out.. how I'm.. going to.. seduce.. Serena.”

“How?” Sarah asked, knowing full well Georgina wouldn't be capable of answering for quite awhile. Georgina was starting to sweat, really sweat, like she always does when she's really getting into it, putting all of her concentration into fucking and nothing else. Her hips were curling, rolling onto Sarah's pelvis in time with Sarah's strokes. Sarah increased her pace. Mashed her fingers against Georgina's clit. Georgina howled, body bucking and bouncing underneath Sarah's like she could actually toss her off. She tensed one final time, rising inches off the bed before collapsing.

Sarah removed her hand from between Georgina's legs. Stayed inside her with excruciatingly slow thrusts, milking the younger woman's ebbing orgasm for all its worth. She planted soft kisses on Georgina's shoulder and neck, ending at her ear.

“How are you going to seduce Serena?” She whispered gently.

Georgina licked her lips. She looked up at the screen. TV-Serena and TV-Sarah were in a 69, TV-Serena on top, face buried between TV-Sarah's legs.

“I'm going to seduce Serena,” Georgina smiled. “By helping her seduce Blair.”

**

“Minion!” Georgina sauntered into the center of the lair; triple, non-fat, caramel macchiato in one hand, a black and tan Pomeranian named Jaws in the other. The puppy's name was Sarah's idea. Georgina wanted to name her Imelda. Sarah protested. If she was going to own a dog that wasn't the size of a mutated wolf, it would at the very least have an intimidating name. Georgina acquiesced and let Sarah name the puppy. Sarah rewarded Georgina by breaking into Saks and eating her out between the Prada and Armani collections. Georgina thought about getting more puppies.

“You!” She waved her coffee hand in the nearest direction of the minions milling about in the lair. He was over 6 feet tall, a wall of muscles and tattoos. Sarah hired him/bailed him out of jail because he was a former mixed-martial artist who'd been kicked out of the league for his propensity for biting off the ears of his opponents. Georgina agreed for no other reason than he had really big hands, really big feet and when he walked around shirtless, slathered in baby-oil of course, Georgina loved fantasizing about climbing him like a tree.

He was wearing a shirt today. Georgina almost pouted.

Georgina was pretty certain Leon hated her and would crush her with a finger if given the chance. But he tolerated her. In fact, all the minions tolerated her because they were all scared shitless of Sarah. Georgina hadn't quite figured out what Sarah had done to make them fear someone who wasn't that much bigger than Georgina.

“Leon,” he growled at her in a thick French accent. Jaws growled back.

“Fine,” Georgina huffed. “Minion Leon. Would you tell minion computer nerd over there to find Serena van der Woodsen for me?”

Leon grit his teeth. Jaws growled again. He stepped over towards the line of computer banks, tapping the tech with his shoulder. The tech, some nerd who'd been banned from using any kind of computer until the next millennium, looked at Georgina then back at Leon before typing away on his keyboard.

The images began to change one by one until they were focused on the same image - a limo traveling across the Brooklyn Bridge.

“Excellent,” Georgina purred then, suddenly, let out a loud giggle. She placed a hand over her mouth speaking through her fingers. “Oh my God, I totally sounded like Mr. Burns!”

**

“Wake up, sleepy head.”

Jamie stirred, mumbling incoherently at the soft hand gently brushing the hair from her face. Two seconds later, she was up like a shot, rolling naked off the bed and into a fighting stance.

Sarah Corvus was in her bedroom, on her bed.

“I wouldn't if I were you.” She turned casually, pulling herself onto the bed and resting her back against the headboard. Jamie decided to burn her bed, maybe, with Sarah on it. “I'm all up for a fight,” she paused to lick her lips as her eyes raked over Jamie's nude body, “or Turkish oil-wrestling but I've come to realize that, these days, I'm more of a lover than a fighter.”

Jamie, suddenly feeling embarrassed, grabbed a robe hanging off a chair and hugged it over her chest. “What do you want?”

Sarah rolled onto her side, propped her head up with a hand and used the other to rub the empty space beside her. “Isn't it obvious?”

“Fuck you!” Jamie gaped.

“That is the idea. Oh that's right, you're the good girl.” Sarah sat up again. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a manila folder. One by one, she tossed the photos onto the mattress. “Don't want anyone to know how much of a bad girl you really are. I mean, honestly,” she tutted, “what would Jonas say? Or Ruth?”

The color drained from Jamie's face. She dared to grab one of the photos off the bed. “You set me up!”

“Oh please.” Sarah rolled off the bed and stood. “I wanna drag you down to the Dark Side but even *I* had no idea that you had *that* in you.”

“What do you want?”

She reached down and grabbed several of the photos, tilting her head as she examined them. “I want to do this.” She tossed the photo back onto the bed. “And this. And definitely this.”

“You're insane.”

“Insanely horny and hot for you.” Sarah padded around the bed. She circled around Jamie, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around Jamie's waist. “She almost did it, didn't she? Almost scratched that itch. The one that's always there,” she slid her hand under Jamie's robe, feeling the stomach muscles twitch under her touch. “Deep down in the pit of your stomach that sometimes makes you so hot you think you're going to explode.” Her fingers trailed lower, into the dense and coarse curls. Jamie gasped. Tried desperately not roll her hips onto Sarah's fingers only to have her body betray her. “And she almost did it. Almost hit that spot. But you held back, couldn't let go, really let go or, quite frankly, you'd kill her. Because you know, six billion people on this planet and there's only one person alive who can fuck you like you need it. And you hate yourself because you want it so bad it hurts.”

“I..” Jamie licked her lips. “I can't.. I won't.”

“You will.” Sarah removed her fingers, felt Jamie shudder. She step backwards. “Unless you want the world to see how perverted you really are.”

“You wouldn't?” Jamie whipped around even though her legs were still shaking.

“You know I would. You think those pictures are hot?” Sarah slipped her Jamie-covered fingers into her mouth. “Wait 'til you see the video.” She pulled a small piece of paper from her pocket and tossed it on the bed. “Be there, 8 o'clock. Alone. Give me what I want and I'll give you everything.”

**

“Well,” Serena looked up from her book, shooting daggers with her eyes. “If it isn't the whore of Babylon. Bored doing the beast with seven backs.”

Summer was nearing its end. Over the course of those three months, Serena and Dan had broken up and gotten back together so many times broken records threw their hands up in defeat.

“Cute.” She rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. Jaws collapsed at her feet, rolling onto her side and panting heavily. Georgina picked up the exhausted puppy before sitting down on the bench next to Serena. “I've come to offer a truce.”

“Oh please.”

“See,” she propped her sunglasses on top of her head, focusing her gaze on Serena. “The school year's about to start and I don't want to spend my senior year being everyone's pariah.”

“If the whore's shoe fits..”

“Don't get me wrong, I don't want us to be best buds or anything. I'd just appreciate it if you didn't treat me like something you scraped off your shoe.”

“After what you did, why would I help you?”

“Which is why I came with a proposition. I heard you and Dan broke up. Again. Did you ever stop to consider why?”

Serena slid her legs off the bench and rose to her feet. “I'm not having this conversation with you.”

“Did you ever think it's because he'll never compare to her.”

Serena froze. “Who?”

“Oh please. I know, Serena. I've always known. It wasn't just sweet nothing's your drunken ass whispered into my post-coital ear.” She picked Jaws off her lap and set the puppy down on the bench before rising to her feet and standing before Serena. “You're in love with her. You've always been in love with her. And it's killing you because you keep twisting yourself into knots, trying to be someone who isn't in love with her.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“This is me you're talking to, Serena. Me. You might have fooled them but I know you better than you know yourself.” Serena snorted. “Let me help you.”

“Help me do what?”

“Make Blair Waldorf fall for you as hard as you've fallen for her.”

“What if I say no?”

“I don't know,” she pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes. “I'll remain the Whore of Babylon and you'll stay miserable, making up and breaking up with Dan while secretly pining for a girl you could totally have but refuse to do so.”

**

Sarah didn't expect Jamie to come. Sure, she hadn't really given Jamie much choice what with the blackmail and all. But, she'd expected Jamie to arrive with about 50 Berkut agents in tow ready to throw Sarah's ass back into a deep, dark hole.

She didn't expect Jamie to arrive alone, her pussy so wet Sarah could smell her from outside the door. She entered the cavernous warehouse space cat-on-a-hot-tin roof horny but still defiant. Like she was actually pissed Sarah had forced her to make the decision she wanted but would never make.

“What now?” Jamie asked, still standing more than twenty feet away from Sarah.

“It's pretty simple. We get naked. We fuck. I get what I want. You get what you want. Then we walk away.. if we still can.”

“Fine,” Jamie huffed like she wasn't thinking about how she was going to fuck Sarah.

They disrobed like two gunmen before a duel, looking for any sign to spring into action. Sarah crawled cat-like onto the lone piece of furniture in the space – a large, thick mattress - before rolling onto her back and rising onto her elbows. She'd been meticulous in the details, knowing exactly what the two of them would need. Dozens of water bottles lined in rows of two sat just within arms reach of the bed, along with boxes of energy bars, several packets of MRE's (Meals Ready to Eat), an incandescent lantern, a first-aid kit and a large, black duffel bag.

“Grab the bag,” she instructed Jamie as the woman walked towards her. Jamie reached down and picked up the bag. “Now open it.”

Jamie unzipped the duffel bag, almost gasping at the sight of the contents within – sex toys, all shapes and sizes, some of them Jamie had no clue what person was supposed to do with.

“Take out the harness,” Sarah purred, sucking her lower lip through her teeth as her pussy twitched in anticipation.

“I'm not letting you fuck me with this.” She held it up, thick, black leather and an almost scarily large black phallus.

“Who said anything about me fucking you?” Sarah smiled as Jamie tried to control the shudder rippling through her body. Then watched her slip her legs through the straps and pull them tight around her waist.

Jamie's brain wanted her body to feel ridiculous. Jamie's body wanted Jamie's brain to shut the fuck up and get on with business.

She lowered to her knees and clambered onto the mattress. She paused long enough to stare between Sarah's wide open legs. Her pussy was red, glistening wet and swollen, like she'd been masterbating all day and Jamie felt a shiver roll down her spine at the thought of Sarah touching herself thinking about Jamie.

Jamie was supposed to hate Sarah. On some levels, she did. But Sarah was right about one thing – there was only one other person on the planet that knew what Jamie was going through. The un-extinguishable desire, always hot, always burning because there was no one else to temper the flame.

No one else but Sarah.

For that – Jamie hated Sarah. Hated that she didn't just *want* the woman but needed her. For that – Sarah had to be punished. Jamie punished her the only way she could. She thrust her hips hard, jamming into Sarah.

The pace was fast, hard and brutal. It went on forever. When Jamie got bored with one position, she switched to another, then another, then another. With her bionics, she'd pushed her body to the limits just never sexually. When her partners were done, she was done. But not Sarah Corvus. She squeezed her thighs, dug in her heels and took and took and took. More than sex, more than fucking, they were in a sexual frenzy because, finally, the two of them could let go.

Sarah came. Sarah, goddamn, mother-fucking, Christ on a fucking cracker, finally came. Jamie pressed her weight down on her harder, holding her down as Sarah bucked and writhed and trembled beneath her and Jamie collapsed on top of her because, fuck, for the first time since she'd become bionic, she was spent.

Close to an hour passed before they disentangled themselves from each other. Jamie slumped over onto her back. The air cooled her heat and sweat soaked skin.

Sarah, using the last of her energy, half crawled over Jamie. She grabbed a box of energy bars and a bottle of water then proceeded to tear into them like a feral child.

Jamie chuckled through the forearm draped over her face. “Somebody worked up an appetite.”

Sarah drained half the 40 ounce bottle, water spilled sloppily out the corners of her mouth and sluiced down her chest before she pulled it from her lips. “Like you didn't.”

“Maybe a little,” she chuckled, rising up onto her elbows. She eyed the plastic bottle in Sarah's hand. “You gonna share?”

Sarah handed the bottle over to Jamie. As the brunette guzzled down the water, Sarah straddled Jamie's legs, began unfastening and then removing the harness. Removed completely, she tossed it haphazardly into the darkness of the warehouse.

“Hey,” Jamie gulped. “I thought you were supposed to return the favor.”

“Oh, I will. It's just..” Sarah smiled, sliding onto her stomach and pulling Jamie's thighs over her shoulders. “I'm still thirsty.”

**

“You have some nerve coming back here.” Blair shot daggers from her eyes as Georgina exited a stall and made her way towards the sinks.

“God, are you still going on about that? That was like almost four months ago.” Sarah had insisted Georgina remain in school. The best way for them to maintain their cover. Nine more months, Sarah promised, and Georgina could be free.

“Some of us covet our brain cells rather than burning them out.”

“Serena's forgiven me. Why can't you?”

“Serena's too forgiving, and too trusting. What lie did you use this time?”

“I didn't have to lie. While you were off gallivanting across Europe, I was pushing Serena back onto the wagon and making sure she made her Alateen meetings.” She held back the smile pulling at her lips as Blair stumbled back as if she'd been struck.

“I'm sure you played your part.”

“You wish. In case you hadn't heard, I'm clean.” Georgina hadn't meant to go clean and sober. She'd meant to just play the role of 'reformed bad girl' in her plan to seduce Serena. As the saying goes – the best lies are the ones wrapped in a kernel of truth. She hadn't touched the stuff in over two months. She figured why use coke when she had Sarah Corvus? When Serena fell off the wagon, who better to come in and scoop her up than the one person who 'really understood' what it was like to hit rock bottom?

“I don't believe you. No one believes you. And if I find out you had anything to do with Serena's..”

“You don't get it do you?” Georgina cut her off. “Serena's drinking started long before I came onto the scene. I'm not the cause of her drinking.” She turned towards Blair, folding her arms across her chest. She set her gaze, wanting to memorize Blair's expression for all eternity. “You are.”

“What?”

“God, you really are that dense aren't you. Haven't you figured it out yet? Serena's in love with you. She's always been in love with you. So she drinks because it takes away the pain of wanting someone you can never have.”

“But..” Blair stammered. “But she slept with Nate.”

“Because sleeping with Nate was the closest thing to actually sleeping with you. And she hated herself so much, she ran.”

“That's not true.”

“Still don't believe me, fine. Then how about this from someone who's been front and center? Sometimes, when Serena comes, she calls out your name. Don't believe me then ask Dan.”

**

“Hey Princess.”

Georgina almost squealed when she heard Sarah's voice on her cell phone. “When are you coming home?” She whined into her end of the receiver.

Sarah held up her free hand, stretched out the fingers trembling so fast they were practically a blur. “Soon, baby, soon.” She clenched her hand into a fist. “How are things with you and Serena?”

“It was a total clusterfuck at first.” Georgina flopped back on their bed, tucking a hand behind her head as she gazed up at the ceiling. “Serena's all 'oh my God, I can't believe you told Blair I'm gay' and Blair's all 'on my God, what will people think'. So Serena got like totally wasted. Blair got all pouty-lipped and felt bad. There was more drama. Then Serena got her first taste of Waldorf pie and now she's all 'Blair this and Blair that'. And I'm like, goddamn bitch, would you just shut the fuck up and eat my pussy! I swear, if I hear about Blair one more fucking time..” She paused, struck by an idea. “Can I kill her?”

“No,” Sarah chuckled into her ear. “You can't kill Blair Waldorf.”

“Well that sucks. Oh! I asked my Dad if I could intern at his firm next summer. I swear, he just about had a heart attack. I think my Mom even started to cry. It was awesome.”

“Wow, you're really getting into this whole reformed good girl thing.”

“It has its advantages.”

“Just as long you're not too good.”

“I'm not changing for anyone. Besides, working for my Dad will give me access to the client files the computer minions can't hack into.”

“That's my girl.”

“So how are things with you and Jamie.”

“It's progressing. We'll meet, fuck the shit out of each other, then she'll run home and say about 5,000 Hail Mary's to stop herself from feeling guilty.”

“That's so not fair. You're fucking Jamie, Serena's not putting out for anyone but Blair and I'm stuck naming my fingers.”

“Poor baby.”

“I KNOW! So when are coming home? I'm horny.” Her voice lowered to a soft purr. “And I'm wearing the lingerie you like so much.”

Sarah had to pause for a moment. She wasn't a big fan of lingerie, or really, clothes in general. They were like an irritating wrapper, something to be ripped off and discarded just to get to the prize underneath. Then, she remembered. Georgina must be wearing the pink lingerie, with the matching knee socks and garter. The ones with the soft lace and sheer material that pretty much left nothing to the imagination. She moaned and closed her eyes. She could see Georgina. Her pale skin, the dark circles of her areolas, the peaks of her nipples pressing against the material, the dark line of her perfectly trimmed pussy hair leading down to the growing wetness staining her panties.

“Fuck baby,” Sarah groaned. Her free hand, the trembles now stilled, moved quickly to unbutton her jeans. “You're such a tease.”

“I know. Too bad you're not here to give me a spanking.”

“Says who? Did you find your present?”

Georgina jerked upwards into a sitting position. “You got me a present? Where!?!”

“Check under the bed.”

Georgina practically tossed the phone over her shoulder as she threw herself off the bed. She yanked up the bedspread and, sure enough, there was a tiny package wrapped in shiny red paper and a silver bow underneath the bed. She grabbed the box and hurriedly ripped of the paper. She opened the box and tilted her head curiously like a dog hearing a strange sound.

“It's a glove,” Georgina gaped at the strange thing.

It was black with the fingers removed like a cyclist's glove. Wires extended out connecting to silver cups that fit over the fingertips. A small metallic rectangle stitched onto the back of the glove with tiny buttons and LED's.

“Put it on,” Sarah commanded.

She slid the weird glove thing onto her hand, securing the metal cups onto her fingertips. The LED's flickered to life and Georgina felt a strange vibrating hum reverberate through her hand.

Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated. She flexed her hand.

“Oh my God,” Georgina gasped into her ear. “Is that you?”

“Yes. Now get on the bed.”

The sensation for Sarah, was like an out of body experience. Sarah touched herself like she wanted to touch Georgina, only she was touching Georgina. Thousands of miles away but like she was right there. Sarah whispered sailor on shore leave dirty talk into Georgina's ear while she played her fingers across her own/Georgie's breasts, touching, stroking, pinching until Georgina whimpered in her ear, begging for Sarah to touch her.

Sarah grazed her fingers down her/Georgina's stomach. She realized she should have asked Georgie to hook up one of the cameras beforehand so she could watch. Watched as her fingers grazed Georgina's pussy through the sheer material of Georgie's panties, watching her get wetter and wetter. She could feel Georgie grinding her hips, increasing the pressure on her clit.

“Sarah,” Georgina mewled. “Please, Sarah.”

“Oh fuck me, baby,” Sarah moaned, matching Georgie's rhythm with her own hips. She added a second, then a third finger against their clits, making hard, circular motions, getting faster and faster. Sarah had been fucking Jamie almost every day for two months. She didn't realize how much she _needed_ Georgie until she heard her voice moaning in her ear. Georgie didn't have to be coerced, or prodded, or, hell, blackmailed into having sex. Neither did she wake up the next morning and take a 'shame shower' to wash off the stench of her own sweat and come. She was always ready, willing and able. Just what Sarah needed.

Georgina came, bucking and writhing on Sarah's hand, wailing in her ear. Sarah came with her, curling her fingers until there was nothing but pressure and friction caused by her own undulating. Georgie might not have been bionic but she knew how to scratch Sarah's itch in ways no one else could or would, even Jamie.

“When are you coming home?” Georgina panted in Sarah's ear.

“Soon,” Sarah lied. “Soon.”

**

“Merry Christmas minions!” Georgina sauntered happily into the lair, feeling hot in her green and red elf costume with matching hat, Jaws padding bouncily next to Georgina in her own tiny costume. Sure, Christmas was still over a month away but it was never too early to celebrate.. or buy people gifts.

Sarah had earned their respect. Georgina – she bought it. They might not have loved Georgina, but they loved what she could do for them, mainly, make them money. In the span of less than six months, there wasn't a single one of her minions that wasn't a multi-millionaire. She floated about the room handing out perfectly selected and wrapped gifts. Leon even cracked a smile when Georgina handed him a pair of solid gold brass knuckles.

“Where's Sarah?” Georgina asked, spinning about the room searching for the blond.

The air seemed to thicken. Nobody wanted to look her in the eye anymore suddenly finding something else to focus their attentions on.

One of the computer minions poked his head up over his monitor like he'd just been volunteered to stand before a firing squad. “She's gone,” his voice warbled.

“Gone?” Georgina whipped around to face him. “Where?”

The team had just returned from a very successful mission in South America, involving guns in exchange for diamonds. With Sarah away, Georgina was in charge of their little operation. She had the computer minions scour underground chatter, making note of anything involving large amounts of either cash, gold or diamonds. Georgina heard the word diamonds? Georgina devised a plan to get them.

Sarah rendezvoused with the team in Bogotá. She knew Sarah was flying back with the team because, well, Georgina spent several hours with Sarah's voice in her ear and her gloved hand between her legs. During the moments when Sarah would stop long enough to let Georgina recover, they talked about spending Christmas in Paris and New Year's in Berlin. When Georgina went shopping searching for the perfect gift for Sarah, she thought about where they'd go for Spring Break. Then had to go 'relieve' herself in the bathroom because it involved Sarah in a sarong and sex on the beach.

They'd made plans. Plans for them to be together, really together.

Now Sarah was gone.

Georgina charged into the bedroom. A single drawer had been cleaned out. An envelope pinned to the mirror. Georgina ripped it off the mirror and tore the envelope open.

'Georgina,

I've never been good at these kinds of things. You were the shining bright spot in a life that's always been kinda dark and bleak. But I have to go back into the darkness now and I don't want to bring you down with me. Please don't try to find me. Take care of Jaws and try not to kill the minions.

xoxo Sarah'

Georgina had never been taken rejection well, she was even worse at goodbye's. She thought about crying for a second. A whimper choked in the back of her throat, salt stung the corners of her eyes but they were nothing compared to the rising well of anger bubbling deep within her. Whether the words were there hidden between the text or she was just imagining it, someone had taken Sarah from her.

Someone was going to pay.

She stormed out of the bedroom. She grabbed the closest minion – a man named Wolf for his long, stringy hair and overgrown facial hair – by the front of his shirt and pulled him down to eye level. “You! Call pilot minion and tell him to get the jet ready!” She pushed him back, releasing her hold on his shirt and then pointed at the nearest computer tech. “You!” The tech physically shrinked from her gaze. “Find me Jamie Sommers!”

“Everyone else!” She stepped into the center of the room, all eyes on the tiny tornado named Georgina Sparks. “As of this moment, you all have one job – find Sarah Corvus. I don't care what it takes. I'll cancel Christmas if I have to. Minion Leon!” The large man was at her side in a heartbeat. “Nobody leaves this room. If they try? Bite their ears off.”

Leon smiled, secretly hoping somebody would try.

**

“You?” Jamie could only gasp in surprise as Georgina pushed past her and barreled into Jamie's apartment. She'd tried to forget about Georgina and their night of passion; she tried to forget and failed miserably.

“Where the fuck is she?” Georgina barked, stalking about Jamie's apartment like a wolf on the prowl.

“Who?”

“Sarah,” Georgina whipped around to face Jamie. “Where's Sarah?”

“I don't know.”

“Liar.”

“Seriously. I haven't seen Sarah in months.” Just as she'd tried to forget Georgina, Jamie had tried to forget about Sarah. When Sarah disappeared, she thought it would be easy. That she could ease back to her 'old self'. Remove the Atlas-sized mountain of guilt and shame she tried to hide when she went to work, forget the things she and Sarah did on an almost nightly basis. Some things were easier said than done.

Georgina folded her arms across her chest and glared. Good girls like Jamie weren't very good at lying. Jamie's face told Georgina everything. Jamie was telling the truth. “Why would she just, like, leave?”

Jamie exhaled, ran a hand over her face. “You don't know, do you?”

“Know what?”

“Sarah's dying.”

**

Serena knocked softly on Georgina's bedroom door. Georgina had stopped going to school. Serena didn't think much of it, thought Georgina was being Georgina. There were rumors and gossip, of course, but Serena didn't put much thought into it. Besides, Serena had Blair now, which occupied more of her everyday thoughts than she wanted to admit.

Then, Georgina's mother called. Georgina needed help and her mother didn't know what to do.

It was odd thinking of Georgina needing anything. But she'd been a friend to Serena, sometimes when no one else wouldn't. Serena realized she owed it to the person that had given Serena her 'dream girl' to be there for her in her time of need.

“Georgina,” she knocked again. “It's me, Serena.”

“Go away,” a muffled voice came through the door.

She ignored Georgina's protestations, opening the door and peaking inside. There was no light but the tiny sliver created from the open door. The shades were drawn tight. From what she could see, Georgina's room was a mess - clothes were strewn about, empty liquor bottles and crumpled fast food wrappers littered the floor. Georgina had hit rock bottom. Serena knew the feeling all to well.

Jaws, curled up in her doggy bed sitting at the foot of Georgina's, lifted her head and whimpered.

Georgina was curled up in a fetal position, wearing nothing more than panties. A crumpled ball of tissue paper in one hand, her eyes red and swollen from crying, she stared blankly at the wall.

“I said go away,” Georgina snuffled, wiping her nose with the tissue.

Serena quietly closed the door behind her. Stepping towards the bed, she slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the mattress, spooning behind Georgina and wrapping an arm around the slender girl's waist.

“Shh,” she cooed gently into Georgina's ear. “I'm not going anywhere.”

The moments ticked by, the two of them lying in silence. Georgina didn't want to give in. Didn't want to coddled or consoled. But she didn't want to be alone either.

“She's gone,” Georgina finally spoke after an eternity.

“Who?”

“It doesn't matter.” She tightened her fist. She couldn't even say Sarah's name without getting choked up first. “I.. I think I loved her and now she's never coming back.”

“Oh Georgina,” Serena whispered softly. “I'm so sorry.”

Serena kissed the back of Georgina's neck. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't supposed to _mean_ anything more than what it was. But one kiss turned into two then three. Georgina found herself turning into Serena's arms. Serena was like a big warm blanket reminding Georgina of all the things she'd missed since Sarah went away. The kisses on her neck turned to her lips. Consolation turned to passion to desire. Fingers dipped between silk and skin and Georgina arched into Serena's touch like she'd forgotten what it felt like. Serena went down and Georgina thread her fingers into Serena's hair.

It was soft and slow and passionate. Everything Georgina expected it to be, everything she'd dreamed it would be. Except -

Georgina didn't want Serena anymore. She took what Serena gave her – lips suckling her clit, fingers sliding into her like she was a delicate China doll on the verge of breaking. A frustrating fuck because it was everything she thought she wanted only to realize too late that it was all she could, all she would ever have.

Georgina cried when she came then fell asleep in Serena's arms.

Serena was gone when she awoke.

It was Christmas Eve.

**

Georgina stared at the Blackberry sitting on her nightstand. She listened to it ring and ring and ring again. Until finally, after opting not to throw the damn thing at the wall, she grabbed it and answered.

“WHAT?” She barked into the device.

“Miss Sparks,” a male voice squeaked on the other end. “We've found her. We found Sarah.”

Georgina leaped from the bed she hadn't moved from in weeks. She grabbed the clothes closest to her and shoved her body into them, not caring that she still smelled of sex and Serena from the night before.

“Tell Pilot Minion to get the plane ready!” She barked before running towards the door. She loved Christmas because of the gifts and the parties and all the things she'd do with her gifts at the parties. For the first time, Georgina was starting to believe in Christmas.

**

Deja Vu. It felt like Deva Vu. Like the first time Georgina met Sarah Corvus and Sarah took her to a dilapidated flophouse and ravished her senseless. Only this time, the room didn't smell like sin and sex, it smelled of pain and death.

There was no furniture other than a dirty mattress lying on the floor. Cockroaches and flies swarmed around the half-emptied tin cans littering the dirty and threadbare carpet.

Sarah looked gaunt and pale, half-wrapped in an old wool blanket as she lay on the mattress. There dark circles under her eyes, her hair clung to scalp from the sweat soaking her skin.

“Sarah!” Georgina ran across the room. She scrambled onto the mattress, pulling Sarah's head onto her lap.

“I told you not to find me.”

“Since when have I ever done a single thing you said?” Her heart drummed heavily watching Sarah's lips pull into a weak smile. “Why'd you come here? I mean, who the fuck moves to Tacoma, Washington?”

“I figured since I was born here,” she coughed and tasted blood. “I might as well die here.”

“You're not dying.”

“Georgie..”

“Shut up! I'm not taking no for an answer. Leon!” It was the first time she'd actually called him by his real name. “Take Sarah to the car.”

For a man with a propensity for loving violence and biting people's ear off, Leon was surprisingly gentle with Sarah. He lifted her into his big arms, carrying her away.

She pointed to the next closest minion as she rose to her feet. “You! I want this building.” She took one final gaze about the room, wondering how Sarah could choose this place to live out her final days than with Georgina. “Buy it and burn it to the ground.”

**

Cape Town, South Africa

The air was crisp and warm, a breeze blew in from the Atlantic keeping the air temperate.

Georgina bounced on her heels, eyes hidden behind her large sunglasses, hips swaying to the beat coming from her iPod as she walked down the crowded city sidewalk. She walked through the gate of an outdoor cafe, finding the nearest empty seat and sitting down.

The table was already occupied but Georgina acted didn't care. He was older than he looked, casually reading a newspaper in his crisp, cream-colored suit.

The waiter drifted by, Georgina flagged him.

“I'll have whatever Daddy is.”

“Excuse me?” He finally lowered a corner of his paper, eying the girl suspiciously.

“Don't mind him,” she set her elbows on the table, pulling off her sunglasses. “Just make it a virgin.. whatever it is he's drinking.”

The man nodded to the waiter, not wanting to cause a scene and acquiescing to the strange girl's request. The waiter bowed politely before disappearing into the restaurant.

He placed his paper down on the table and leaned forward, lowering his voice to a menacing tone. “I don't know what kind of game you're playing little girl. But I can assure you, I'm not the type of man you want to play with.”

“I'll say,” Georgina harrumphed. “Seeing as how you're, like, totally not my type and everything.” She extended her hand across the table. “Georgina Sparks. But I guess we really don't need a formal introduction since I already know who you are.” She paused dramatically, making sure she had his attention. “Mr. Anthros.”

“I see you like to live dangerously.” Anthony Anthros leaned back in his chair, he squinted his eyes, gazing at the girl across from him for the first time. “You do realize you'll be dead by the end of the day.”

“Hardly,” Georgina snorted. “I was going to just have my men grab you off the street and beat the shit out of you until I got what I wanted. But your file says you have a high tolerance for torture, then again,” she winked coyly, “who doesn't love a good spanking? So, I decided to do it the old fashioned way.”

“Which is?”

“Temptation.”

“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you're not exactly my type either.”

“Aww, would it help if I slid a roll of quarters down my panties?” Anthony almost cracked a smile. Georgina placed her purse on top of the table. “As much as I'd love to play hag to your fag, I'm not here to exchange bon mots regarding the art of a good deep-dicking.” She pulled out a small black pouch, placed it on the table and slid it towards Anthony. “I'm here to talk business.”

Anthony casually took the small pouch. He pulled open the golden string and poured the contents into his hand. Diamonds. There were three of them, uncut, each approximately half an inch across. Once cut, the total sum would fetch in the million dollar range.

“I have about fifty more where those came from, and then some.”

“You have my attention, Miss Sparks.”Anthony placed the stones back into the tiny back pouch and placed them on the table, making sure they were close range to his fingers. “What can I do for you?”

“Not me,” she paused. The coy flirtatious smile replaced with a grim seriousness. “Sarah Corvus. She's dying and you're going to save her.”

“And if I say no?” Which he wasn't but he wanted to continue playing like he was the one with all the power.

Georgina sat back in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest. Suddenly, three tiny red dots appeared on Anthony's crisp, cream colored suit, right over his heart. One of them trailed up his chest and ended at the center of his forehead.

“One of us won't leave this table at all.”

**

SIX MONTHS LATER

“Depressed?” Jonas gaped at the blond psychologist sitting across from him. He squeezed the tension ball in his fist, watching the material squeeze through his fingers. “She's a woman, isn't she? That's what you women do. Get depressed. Cry big, fat depressed tears as you and your gal pals watch Bridget Jones while you make voodoo dolls of your exes to burn in effigy.”

Ruth folded her hands in her lap, staring at the man passively. “Jonas, if you wanted a session, all you had to do was ask.”

“What? Never mind? What the Hell is Jamie depressed about?”

“If I had to guess, I'd say she was in mourning.”

“Mourning? Who died this time? Did that pinhead she was dating.. what was his name?” He waved his hand about. “Gilchrist! Did he die?”

“Tom Gilchrist and Jamie broke up seven months ago. Do you even *read* the files I give you?”

“Why?” Jonas tossed the ball, snatching it quickly out of the air. “When I have you?”

Ruth grit her teeth and inhaled a cleansing breath. They'd known about Jamie's disappearing act several months ago, a disappearing act where she'd turn off all the tracking devices hidden within her bionics then disappear for several hours. Jonas chalked it up to Jamie's ever present rebellious streak. If he'd read Ruth's notes, and he obviously hadn't, he would have seen her meticulously detailed observations regarding the bruising Jamie always accrued after one of her disappearances. As usual, they were gone within a day.

At first, Ruth thought Jamie had joined some underground fight club. Then, after walking into the locker room and a semi-nude Jamie unexpectedly, she noticed several curiously located bite marks. At the time, she didn't ask and Jamie certainly wasn't going to tell. It was something she'd kept out of her notes as a professional courtesy, hoping to discuss it later with Jonas after he'd read her notes. A conversation, she realized, that was never going to happen.

“Mr. Bledsoe?” The speaker phone saved Ruth from losing her temper and ripping Jonas a new one.

“What is it?” He barked back into the device.

“You'd better come see this.”

The two walked into the main room of the compound.

Jae's face, as seen through Jamie's bionic eye, filled the screen. He and Jamie were in mid conversation. They'd been sent to Kuala Lumpur to stop a terrorist group making an exchange of gold for weapons.

“Jae,” Jonas spoke into a mic. “What's going on?”

“You've got to see this.” He stepped back and allowed Jamie to walk forward. They were in a warehouse, walking through a maze of giant crates. The air was smoky and hard to see through then it thinned out and the corridor opened to a main area.

About fifty men, members of the terrorist group, lay strewn about the floor. They were all hog-tied and gagged as members of the Malaysian Army went about the process of arresting them.

“You brought me out of my office to tell me you caught the bad guys?” Jonas asked.

“That's just it,” Jamie's voice came through the speakers. “They were like this when we got here.”

“Oh,” Jae's voice interjected. “It's gets better. All the security camera footage was scrubbed clean. All except this. I'm sending it to you now.”

The screens went blank. Then a scratchy image popped on the screen until it cleared to a single camera image pointed down at the warehouse space. There were men shooting guns somewhere into the warehouse. Men dressed in black scrambled through smoke chasing unmasked men. Something, a body shaped blur, flew close past the lens.

Sarah Corvus' face filled the frame. She kissed the lens, smearing it with her lipstick before waving two fingers at the camera. Then, the picture went blank.

Jonas groaned. “Someone tell me I did not see what I thought I just saw.”

Ruth crossed her arms and smiled, happy she was standing behind Jonas so he couldn't see the smirk spreading across her lips. “Sarah Corvus beating us to the punch.”

The tension ball in Jonas' hand popped like a balloon, oozing silicone gel all over his fingers. “What'd she take?”

“Well,” Jae explained. “The buyers, the sellers and the guns are here. The money isn't.”

“How much?”

“500 million.”

“Jesus Christ,” Jonas stared at the frozen image of Sarah's smiling face. “Did we just get punked?”

**

“Fuck baby,” Sarah groaned. “Slow down.”

“I'm sorry,” Georgina stilled her hips to concentrate on speaking. “Did Sarah 'my hips are a jackhammer and I'm not stopping until I hit oil' Corvus just tell me to slow down?”

Sarah giggled, her breath hitching in her throat because Georgina had started fucking her again. Anthony Anthros hadn't quite saved her, he'd just extended her warranty. But he was pretty certain in that time he'd get it right. Sarah no longer suffered from the adverse affects of her bionic biology. Even better, although she'd never admit it, he'd managed to dial down her ravenous libido.

Sarah decided she liked it better this way. It didn't take her forty-fucking forevers to come, she didn't have to be piston-pounded to sate the urge deep in her belly. Best of all, she didn't feel like some sort of sapphic succubus capable of killing Georgina.

“That's right,” she scraped her fingernails down Georgina's back, cupping her ass and squeezing. “I want to savor the moment.”

“'Savor the moment'? We're fucking not drinking an espresso.” She smiled coyly, cocking an eyebrow. “How 'bout you savor this?” Then jutted her hips hard enough to make Sarah bounce off the mattress.

“You're such a bitch.”

“I know.” She leaned down onto her elbows, curling her hands under Sarah's shoulders and slowing her hips down to a leisurely pace. “Did I tell you Serena called? She and Blair have broken up.. again.”

“What'd she want?”

“Knowing Serena? She probably wants to fuck now that she's not getting it at home. She and Blair are stuck in that whole 'break up to make up' cycle because Blair's all 'oh my God, I don't want people thinking I'm gay'. So she keeps blue-balling Serena forgetting that Serena's, like, the biggest pussy hound on the East Coast. Third to you and me, of course. Now Serena's on the hunt, looking for some action.”

“So, of course, she calls you.”

Georgina looked down at Sarah suddenly concerned. “Are you mad?”

“No,” Sarah shrugged. Georgina was in one of her talkative moods. Which was perfectly fine when they weren't fucking. “I just thought you were over her.”

“Oh, I totally am. It's just..”

“You were wondering if she'd be into a threesome.” The shiver that ran down Georgina's spine was large enough to make Sarah moan.

“It has..” she licked her lips increasing the pace again, “been awhile since either of us made a new tape.”

“I don't know. I think we'd break her.”

“Like I'm about to break you?”

Sarah smiled, glad she'd finally managed to get Georgina back on track. “You can certainly try.”

Georgina did try. She found an adequate pace that was neither too fast nor too slow. Jutted her hips in wide sweeping arcs until Sarah grunted with every thrust of Georgina's hips. She knew Sarah. Knew what liked. Knew what she needed, sometimes, even before Sarah did. Georgina leaned down, molded her body against Sarah's as she pressed their lips together, letting Sarah know with her own body that, this time, she wasn't letting Sarah go.

Sarah moaned into Georgina's mouth, wrapped her arms tighter around Georgie's slender waist, arched up her hips to take everything Georgina had to give. She'd never been a flowers and cards kinda girl but, Sarah decided, she could definitely get used to this. This passionate and tender kinda sex that almost resembled love-making. Which Sarah would never call it because she didn't use the word 'love'.

“Oh fuck, Georgie!” Sarah came, holding back just enough not to lose complete control but still totally feeling it. Still letting go enough to show Georgie just how good it felt.

She hadn't been looking for this – a relationship – when she entered the bar that night. She'd been looking for a mark, for easy prey. Instead, she found Georgina Sparks.

Georgina kissed her way down Sarah's chest, pausing momentarily to fondle Sarah's breasts before moving further downward. Sarah purred at the first long lap of Georgina's tongue on her pussy, pulling her hands behind her head and getting comfortable.

“What are we going to do tonight?”

“The same thing we do every night,” she lifted her head enough to gaze into Sarah's eyes. “Try to take over the world.”

Sarah lifted onto her elbows. “Did you just quote Pinky and the Brain?”

“It seemed fitting.”

“And you think I'm Pinky?”

“Well I'm obviously the Brain.”

“You wish,” Sarah snorted.

“Fine,” Georgina huffed. “You're Brain and I'm Pinky. Can I go back to eating your pussy now?”

Sarah rolled her eyes and flopped backwards onto the mattress. Georgina went back to doing what Georgina did best, making Sarah moan and writhe. She reached down with a hand, Georgina reached up with hers, their fingers thread together.

Sarah hadn't been looking for this when she walked into that bar. She didn't believe in fate, or destiny, or soulmates. But with Georgina Sparks as her companion, Sarah was finally beginning to believe in all three.

The End


End file.
